


Wand & Quiver

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Neighbors, Other, Surprises, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry and Clint try to enjoy a beer and sunset together, separately.
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Wand & Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 - Diminishing words in 31 Day of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Cast the Dice - Fours in Wizarding Crossover Connection  
> Trope - Neighbor's
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50420639391/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry walked onto the terrace of his flat and took a drink from the bottle of stout he was holding.

“Hey, neighbor,” A quiet voice filtered through the vines that divided the porches for the flats. “Sunset watching again?”

“Hey, Clint.” Harry raised his bottle in a toast towards the vines. “Anything exciting happen today, old man?” 

“Not too much.” Clint pulled the vines to the side. “How’s the magical side of the world?”

“Way too quiet.” Harry put his bottle on the rail and looked out over the city.

“Quiet is not always bad, my young friend.” Clint sighed and let the vines drop.

“Why do you have your bow on your lap?” Harry continued to look out.

“Just a feeling.” Clint’s voice became softer. “Holding that wand for a reason?” 

“Just a feeling.” Harry tensed and leaned against the vine covered trellis.

“Rooftop, to the left,” Clint’s voice took on a hard edge.”

“My witch on a broom.” Harry put his wand away.

Clint notched an arrow as the figure drew closer.

“Put it down.” Harry pulled her to him.

“Know each other?” Clint watched their kiss.

“You’re late, love. How was practice?”

“Harry?” Clint shook his head.

“Have you met Ginny?”

“Hello, trouble maker.”

“Night, Clint.”

“Night.”


End file.
